List of Ideas
Worst Live Action Kids Shows * Barney & Friends * Teletubbies * Boohbah * Oobi * Peppermint Park * Tomorrow's Pioneers * Mutt & Stuff * Lomax, The Hound Of Music * Curious Buddies * The Fresh Beat Band * Ryan's Mystery Playdate * Dirtgirlworld * Worzel Gummidge Worst Japanese Cartoons AKA: Anime * Super Milk Chan Worst/Best Polish Cartoons Worst: * Wlatchy Moch * Hip-Hip & Hurra Best: ''' * Bolek & Lolek * Reksio Worst/Best Malaysian and Singaporean Cartoons '''Worst: *Upin & Ipin Best: * Mia & Me Worst Brazilian Cartoons * Carrapatos e Catapultas * Chapeuzinho Vermelho (Brazilian Peppa Pig Ripoff) * Cocorico * Sitio Do Picapau Amarelo * Fudencio e Seus Amigos * Dogmons (Brazilian Pokemon & Digimon Ripoff) Best Spanish Cartoons * Pocoyo * Maya & Miguel * Jelly Jamm * Cleo & Cuqiun * The World Of David The Gnome * Dogtanian & The Three Muskehounds Worst Caillou Episodes * Caillou Goes Around The Block * Rosie Bothers Caillou * Caillou Joins The Circus * Caillou's Crossword * Caillou The Chef * Big Brother Caillou Anime I Like That Everyone Else Hates *Powerpuff Girls Z *Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt *Chobits *Tokyo Ghoul *Kill La Kill Worst Turkish Cartoons * ibi (Turkish Adventure Time Ripoff) * Peepe * Niloya * Kral Sakir * Firlidak Ailest Worst Indian Cartoons * Chhota Bheem * Motu Patlu * Mighty Raju * Chacha Bhatija * ViR: The Robot Boy Best Steven Universe Fusions * Garnet * Opal * Sugilite * Alexandrite * Stevonnie * Sardonyx * Smoky Quartz * Rainbow Quartz 2.0 * Sunstone * Obsidian Best Disney Sitcoms * Lizzie McGuire * That's So Raven * Even Stevens * The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody * Wizards Of Waverly Place * Sonny With a Chance * Good Luck Charlie * Girl Meets World * Raven's Home * Sydney To The Max * Andi Mack Worst Spanish Cartoons * Personas Cetaceas (Fin Punch) * The Fruitties * Suckers * Delfy & His Friends * Bondi Band * Clay Kids Best Brazilian Cartoons * Earth To Luna * My Big Big Friend * Pixcodelics * Haunted Tales For Wicked Kids * Fishtronaut * Monica's Gang * Os Under-Undergrounds * Sea Princesses * Oswaldo Worst/Best Chinese Cartoons Worst: * Big Ear Tutu * Pleasant Goat & Big Bad Wolf * Boonie Bears * Black Cat Detective * Cabalash Brothers Best: * Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat * The Legend Of Nezha * The Adventures Of Little Carp * Journey To The West - Legends Of The Monkey King * Ni Hao, Kai Lan Worst Adult Swim Shows * Mr Pickles(Dishonorable Mention) * King Star King(Dishonorable Mention) * Squidbillies * 12 Oz Mouse * Lazer Wulf * The Drinky Crow Show Best Adult Swim Shows * Rick And Morty * Robot Chicken (season 1-4) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * The Venture Bros * Superjail Worst Cartoon Rip Offs * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (SpongeBob SquarePants rip off) * Pixel Pinkie (Fairly Odd Parents rip off) * Dogmons (Pokemon and Digimon rip off) * Flower Fairy (Cardcaptor Sakura rip off) * Filly Funtasia (My Little Pony rip off) * Hairy Legs (Another Fairly Odd Parents rip off) * Miracle Star (The Amazing World of Gumball rip off) * The Legend of Lucky Pie (Adventure Time rip off) * Block 13 (South Park rip off) * The Samsonadzes (The Simpsons rip off) * Wild Grinders (Rocket Power and The Nutshack rip off) * Retarded Animal Babies (Happy Tree Friends rip off) * Ibi (Another Adventure Time rip off) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Scooby Doo rip off) * Dolly and Friends (Peppa Pig rip off) * Vali (Gravity Falls rip off) * Super Kid (Dragon Ball rip off) * Vinni Pukh (Winnie the Pooh rip off) * Herman and Katnip (Tom and Jerry rip off) * Kung Fu Dino Posse (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles rip off) * Like Share Die (Regular Show rip off) * The Transporters (Thomas and Friends rip off) * Dorbees (VeggieTales rip off) * Chapeuzinho Vermelho (another Peppa Pig rip off) Top Ten Worst Modern Cartoons part 2 * The Adventures of Kid Danger * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (It's NOT a Unikitty rip off, this show is based on this meme from 2015.) * Modern Fairy Oddparents * Total DramaRama * Craziness Island * Fleabag Monkeyface * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Powerpuff Girls 2016 * Fish Hooks (and yes it's made in the 2010s decade) * Modern Simpsons * Ben 10 (2017) Top Ten Worst Animated Short Films *Racist Mario Top Animated Damsels in Distress Nominations (in alphabetical order) * Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Penny (The Rescuers) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) * Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) Feel free to add more. I'm pretty stumped myself. Best Adult Cartoon Episodes * Marge vs the Monorail (Simpsons) * Cope Feare (Simpsons) * Make Love, Not Warcraft (South Park) * Awesomo (South Park) * Ricklantis Mixup (Rick and Morty) * Devil's Hands Aren't Idle Playthings (Futurama) * Bob Day Afternoon (Bob's Burgers) * Hawk and Chick (Bob's Burgers) * Free Churro (Bojack Horseman) * Brian and Stewie (Family Guy) * My Furry Valentine (Big Mouth) * Haylias (American Dad) * Morty's Mind Blowers (Rick and Morty) * And Then There Were Fewer (Family Guy) * The City of New York vs Homer Simpson (Simpsons) * Glued, Where's my Bob (Bob's Burgers) * Dreamland Falls (Disenchantment) * You're Getting Old (South Park) * Jurassic Bark (Futurama) * Luck of the Fryish (Futurama) Worst Reality Shows * Survivor "?" * The Bachelor * Big Brother * The Biggest Loser * Here Comes Honey Boo Boo * Jersey Shore * Toddlers and Tiaras * Dance Moms * Naked and Afraid "?" Top 10 Most Underrated Movies Nominations (please do not add movies Josh is know to have slammed in the past inclusing Home on the Range!!!!) * 9 (Movie) * Allegro Non Troppo * Anastasia * 1980s Don Bluth films * The Rescuers Down Under * The Princess and the Frog * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Treasure Planet * The hand-drawn DreamWorks Animation films * Howl's Moving Castle * Waltz with Bashir * The Emperor’s New Groove * Cats Don't Dance * The Fox and the Hound * The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn * Any Disney Package Film (besides the Fantasia movies) * Tito and the Birds (aka this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0weTux29gg) * Bolt * Twice Upon A Time * Surf's Up * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Mr. Bug Goes To Down * Hunchback of Notre Dame * Animal Farm * Millennium Actress * The Secret Life Of Pets * Robots (2005) * The Tale of Despereaux Best Jim Henson Movie Nominations (in no particular order) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (featuring the single "Precious Wings" by Tatyana Ali) *The Muppet Movie *Muppets Most Wanted (really underrated) Best Movies with Bad Rotten Tomatoes Scores Nominations (in no particular order) *A Dog’s Purpose *A Goofy Movie *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Balto *Bee Movie *Blade (1998) *Brother Bear duology *Gnomeo and Juliet *Halloween 2 *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2 *Ice Age 2 & 3 *It (1990) *Madagascar *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Oliver & Company *Osmosis Jones *Rampage *Robin Hood (1973) *Space Jam *The Angry Birds Movie *The Black Cauldron *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader *The Fast And The Furious *The Lion King sequels *The Nun (2018) *The Passion of the Christ *The Polar Express *The Road to El Dorado *The Rugrats Movie (1998) and Rugrats Go Wild *The Sandlot *Titan A.E. *TMNT *Tomb Raider *Transformers: The Movie (1986) *Yongary: Monster From The Deep *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Tales of Despereaux Worst Movies with Good Rotten Tomatoes Scores Nominations (in no particular order) *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies *Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 *The Good Dinosaur "?" *Iron Man 2 "?" *Dinosaur *Blackfish *Peter Rabbit *My Life as a Courgette *Madeline (1998) *Thor: The Dark World *Paranormal Activity *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *‎Ghostbusters (2016) Top 10 Okay Movies of all time Nominations (in no particular order) * Bee Movie * The Fast and the Furious * The Road to El Dorado * Hoodwinked * Planes: Fire And Rescue * Yobi, The Five-Tailed Fox * Hotel Transylvania * The Mummy Returns * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Star Wars VII The Force Awakens * Fantastic Beasts duology * Curious George sequels * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Cheaper by the Dozen * Open Season * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Trolls (2016) Top 10 Best Movies Sequels of All Time Nominations (in no particular order) * The Godfather Part 2 * Jaws 2 * The Lord of The Rings sequels * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Under Siege 2: Dark Territory * Shrek 2 * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Santa Clause 2 * Brother Bear 2 * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * An Extremely Goofy Movie * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time * Superman II * Superman Returns * Bambi II * Rugrats In Paris and Rugrats Go Wild * Back to the Future 2 and 3 * Balto 2 and 3 * Terminator: Judgment Day * How to Train your Dragon sequels * Incredibles 2 * Toy Story sequel * MCU Sequels * The Dark Knight Rises Top 10 Best Movies Prequels of All Time Nominations (in no particular order) * Puss in Boots * Final Destination 5 * The Lion King 1½ * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning * Black Panther * Joseph: King of Dreams *Revenge Of the Sith * Bionicle 2 and 3 * Tarzan II (wait, doesn't PhantomStrider like its predecessor?!?!?!) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Top 25 Best Anime of All Time Nominations (in no particular order) * Hayao Miyazaki Movies * Dragon Ball Z * Naruto (Honorable Mention because Sakura Haruno could get ANNOYING with her aggressive attitude) * Attack on Titan * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Cowboy Bebop * One Punch Man * Slayers * Kill la Kill * Higurashi When They Cry * One Piece * Code Geass * Gurren Lagann * Ghost in the Shell * Pokémon (Honorable Mention) * Clannad: After Story * My Hero Academia * Fairy Tail (Honorable Mention) * Sailor Moon * Cardcaptor Sakura * Samurai Champloo * Akira * Bleach * Hellsing * Berserk (1997) * Fate/Zero * Paprika * Baki The Grappler * Angel's Egg * Satoshi-Kon's works * Last Exile * Lucky Star * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation * Konosuba * Overlord * FLCL * Azumanga Daioh * Ouran High School Host Club * Wolf's Rain * Kanon * Ergo Proxy * Afro Samurai * Wolf Children * Your Name. * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt * Gundam Wing * Tenchi Muyo * Fist of the North Star * Lupin The 3rd * The "Yu-Gi-Oh!" saga * Nichijou * Street Fighter 2 The Animated Movie * The Girl Who Lept Through Time * Excel Saga * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Crayon Shin Chan * Appleseed * Summer Wars * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy * Rorouni Kenshin * BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo * Saint Seiya * Perfect Blue * Doraemon * Ninja Scroll * Space Dandy * Persona 4 The Animation * The Boy and The Beast * Durarara! * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror * Harlock: Space Pirate * Sonic X (Honorable Mention) (not 4kids edition) * Bayonetta: Bloody Fate * Tokyo Ghoul * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (First series, Stardust Crusaders, Diamond is Unbreakable and OVA) * Clannad * K-On! * Superbook (Honorable Mention) * Little Witch Academia * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Free! Iwatobi Swim Club * Free! Eternal Summer * Urusei Yatsura * Jewelpet * The "Pretty Cure" franchise (aka Glitter Force) * Fighting Foodons * Yo-Kai Watch * Dinosaur King * Tokyo Mew Mew (aka Mew Mew Power) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Shugo Chara * Ojamajo Doremi (aka Magical Doremi) * Love Live * Beyblade (Honorable Mention) * Bakugan (Honorable Mention) * Digimon (Honorable Mention) * Ghost Stories * Inuyasha * No Game No Life * Astro Boy (This anime should be in #1, Because it was the 1st anime from the 60s ever) * Kimba The White Lion * Space Patrol Luluco * Pop Team Epic * Powerpuff Girls Z (aka The Powerpuff Girls anime) * Yuri On Ice * Hunter X Hunter * Shinryaku! Ika Musume (aka Squid Girl) * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Senran Kagura * Black Butler * Vampire Knight * Kill Me Baby * Urusei Yatsura * Corpse Party * Highschool of the Dead * Bottle Fairy * Ah! My Goddess * Girls und Panzer * Touhou: the memories of Phantasm * Di Gi Charat * Nekopara Top 10 Cartoon Characters That Have Undeserved Torture *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Frog (Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Eric (Stressed Eric) *Meg Griffin (Family Guy; Season 6-right now) *Butters Stotch (South Park) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Pingu (Pingu in the City) (Pingu's Japanese reboot) *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Keiichi (Love Hina) *Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Sean Rafferty (Ready Jet Go!) *Fern Walters (Arthur) *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Orel Puppington (Moral Orel) *Polandball (Countryballs) *USAball (Countryballs) *UKball (Countryballs) *Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *Tom (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Shorts and The Tom and Jerry Show 2014) *Tommy (Where the Dead Go To Die) *David (Camp Camp) *Eli Pepperjack (Trollhunters) *Rosie (Caillou) *Roxanne (Megamind) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Arnold the Armadillo (Bubsy) *Dade (Harvey Beaks) *Princess (Harvey Beaks) *Harold (Total Drama) *Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Fergy Fudgehog (Viva Pinata) *Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) *Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) *Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity 2) *All Charcters From Happy Tree Friends *Charlie the Unicorn *Panda (We Bare Bears) *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Kratz (Harvey Beaks) *Ansi Molina (Welcome to the Wayne) *Meggy (SMG4: The Anime Arc) *Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Eugene Horowitz (Hey Arnold) Best Sitcoms of All Times * Bewitched * I Dream of Jeannie * Older Dan Schneider shows * Kenan & Kel * Good Luck Charlie * Full House * Friends * That's So Raven * All That * Big Time Rush * Lizzie McGuire * The Fresh Prince is Bel-Air * Seinfeld * The Big Bang Theory * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * Frasier * The Cosby Show * Family Matters * ALF * Boy Meets World * Zack and Cody (Suite Life & Suite Life on Deck) * Andi Mack * Wizards of Waverly Place * K.C. Undercover * The IT Crowd * Father Ted * House of Fools * The Office * HIMYM (How I met your mother) * Parks and Rec * That 70's show * Brooklyn 99 * The Addams Family * The Golden Girls * I Love Lucy * Roseanne Most Developed Cartoon Characters * Drake (Drake and Josh * All of the Steven Universe characters * Ice King * Gumball Watterson * Star Butterfly * Avatar Korra * Avatar Aang * Bart Simpson * Lola Sonner (Charlie & Lola) * Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star (after the bad seasons) * All of the Main 6 and Spike * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Princess Amber * Panda (We Bare Bears) * Harvey Beaks * Ladybug and Cat Noir * Bobby Hill * Ash Ketchum (up to Sun and Moon) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Charizard (Pokemon) * Froakie, Frogadier, Greninja (Pokemon X and Y) * Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra (Pokemon X and Y) * All of Ash Ketchum's companions and rivals (even Paul) * Marceline * Al the SMG4 characters (since 2018 eps) * Balloon (Inanimate Insanity) * Hanazuki * Max (Camp Camp) * David (Camp Camp) * Gwen (Camp Camp) * Strong Bad & Homestar (Homestar Runner) Worst Adventure Time Episodes *Frost & Fire *Dream of Love *The Red Throne *Too Young Top 10 Best Animal Movies * 9 (movie) * The Jungle Book (1967 and 2016) * Twice Upon A Time * Zootopia * Sing (2016) * Madagascar trilogy * Ice Age (1, 2 , and 3) * Monsters, Inc. * Finding Nemo * Planet of the Apes Trilogy * Open Season (2 and 3) * Finding Dory * Monsters University * The Magic Roundabout * Rio * Fantastic Mr. Fox * The Lion King duology * Lady and the Tramp duology * Surf's Up * Kung Fu Panda trilogy * The Fox and the Hound (1!) * Ratatouille * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Cats Don't Dance * Sonic the Hedgehog OVA * Isle of Dogs * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Bolt * The Secret Life Of Pets * Balto Worst Animal Movies * Norm of the North * Barnyard ?'' * Foodfight! * Chicken Little * Open Season (1 and 4) * Ice Age (4 and 5) * Mockbusters (Some bootleg knock off movies) * Garfield duology * Howard the Duck * Home on the Range * G-Force * Alpha & Omega sequels * Scooby-Doo: The Movie duology * The animated Titanic trilogy * The Wild * Doogal * Maya the Bee Movie * Where The Dead Go To Die * The Pebble and the Penguin * All Care Bears Movies * My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) Top 10 Best Movies Based on Books * Wonder * Mary Poppins * Charlotte's Web (both versions) * Non-theatrical Dr. Seuss films * Coraline (2009) * Harry Potter franchise * Stuart Little duology * The Hunger Games quadrilogy (Honorable Mention) * Peanuts franchise * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Horton Hears a Who! * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * The Fox and the Hound * The Polar Express (2004) * Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry (1978) * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * Mr Blot's Academy * Holes * Ready Player One (2018) * The Lord of the Rings trilogy * The Iron Giant * Stephen King adaptations (The Shining, Misery, The Mist, Shawshank etc.) * A Christmas Carol adaptations * BlacKkKlansman * MCU (Does this count?) Worst Movies Based on Books * Diary of a Wimpy Kid franchise * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) * Twilight franchise (Dishonorable Mention) * A Dog's Purpose (2017) "?" * Percy Jackson franchise "?" * 50 Shades of Grey trilogy * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Top 10 Best Direct-To-Video Animated Movies of all time * Peter Pan II: Return To Neverland * Tarzan II * Bambi II * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * An Extremely Goofy Movie * Lilo & Stitch sequels * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time * Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) "?" * Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (outside of the EXCRUCIATING titular female character voice-wise AND personality-wise) * Arthur's Perfect Christmas * Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls sequels * Wonder Woman (2009) * Regular Show: The Movie * Bionicle: Mask of Light * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning * Brother Bear 2 "?" * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Tinkerbell: Legend of the Neverbeast * Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy * Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Worst Direct-To-Video Animated Movies of all time * Belle's Magical World * Foodfight! * Go Hugo Go * A Car's Life: Sparky's Big Adventure * Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer * Pup * Swan Princess sequels * Life's a Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted * Gummibär: The Yummy Gummy Search for Santa * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys * Ot Vinta * The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! * Mockbusters * Felix The Cat: The Movie * Mulan 2 (NTSC version) * Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure/Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild/Spider's Web: A Pig's Tail (cash-ins based on EB White films) * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild * Open Season sequels * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Kronk's New Groove * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Garfield Gets Real * Elf Bowling: The Movie * Tom and Jerry movies * Hoopa and the Clash of the Ages Top 10 Best Cartoon Spinoffs * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * Pinky and the Brain * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Shaun the Sheep * The Legend of Korra * Justice League * Darkwing Duck * Batman Beyond * Count Duckula * Pokémon Chronicles * Tiny Toon Adventures * Daria * Pokemon Origins * Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX, 5D's, Zexal, Arc-V, VRAINS) Top 10 Best Pokemon Theme Songs Nominations (In No Particular Order) * Main Theme (Indigo League) * Pokémon World (Orange Islands) * Whole New World (Johto Journeys) * Born to be a Winner (Johto League Champions) * Believe in Me (Master Quest) * I Wanna Be a Hero (Advanced) * This Dream (Advanced Challenge) * Unbeatable (Advanced Battle) Best Sonic the Hedgehog Characters * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Miles "Tails" Prower * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Mighty the Armadillo * The Chaotix * Metal Sonic * Mephilies the Dark * Infinite * Dr. Eggman Worst Sonic the Hedgehog Games * Sonic Shuffle * Sonic 06 * Sonic's Schoolhouse * Shadow the Hedgehog "?" * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic and the Black Knight * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric * Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystals * Sonic and the Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Spinball * Sonic Labyrinth Top 10 Best Sonic the Hedgehog Games * Sonic Mania * Sonic the Hedgehog (original 16-bit trilogy) * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic CD * Shadow Shoot * Sonic Advance (trilogy) * Sonic Unleashed * Sega Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Adventure (duology) * Knuckles' Chaotix * Sonic Rush (duology) * Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games (series) * Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice (honorable mention) * Sonic Forces (i don't care what the haters say, i like this game!) Sym-bionic Titans Episode * Shadows of Youth * A New Beginning * The Demon Within * I Am Octus * Lessons in Love * The Fortress of Deception * Roar of the White Dragon * Escape to Sherman High * Tashy 497 * The Steel Foe Top 10 Worst Reboots Based on Classic Shows * Teen Titans Go! * Bill Nye Saves the World * Danger Mouse (2015) * The Magic School Bus Rides Again * Bob the Builder (2015) * Inspector Gadget (2015) * The Garfield Show * Brum (2016) * Scooby-Doo remakes (1972-present) (not Mystery Incorporated) * Looney Tunes (2015) "?" * Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Shorts * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 and 2014) * Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon * Fuller House * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Ben 10 (2017) * Code Lyoko: Evolution * VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City Best Christmas Movies Nominations: * A Christmas Story * Elf * Home Alone (1 and 2) * The Santa Clause * It's a Wonderful Life * Die Hard * Gremlins * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * The Muppet Christmas Carol * A Christmas Carol (which one? Any of them!) * Arthur Christmas * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Lethal Weapon * The Polar Express * Santa Claus: The Movie * Krampus * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Nativity! trilogy * Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! * Love Actually Best Christmas Specials Nominations: * Charlie Brown Christmas specials * Rankin-Bass holiday specials * Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas * The Snowman * Mickey's Christmas Carol * The Small One * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too * Prep & Landing (franchise) * Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation * Milo Murphy's Law: A Christmas Peril * A Muppet Family Christmas * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * The Christmas Toy * Olive, the Other Reindeer * South Park: A Woodland Critters Christmas * SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle "?" (Strider said he hated Ed, Edd n Eddy) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas * A Pinky and the Brain Christmas * Holidays in Boxwood Terrace * Trolls Holiday ? (Does Strider even like this special and the film) Top 10 Underrated Christmas Specials * A Merry Mirthworm Christmas * Christopher the Christmas Tree * The Town Santa Forgot * The Christmas Toy * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Ziggy's Gift * Holidays in Boxwood Terrace * The most horrible X-mas ever (Invader Zim) Best Internet Celebrities Nominations: * James Rolfe (The Angry Video Game Nerd) * Doug Walker (The Nostalgia Critic) "?" * Asalieri * MrStampyCat * Jem Reviews * Arin Hanson (Egoraptor/Game Grumps) * Jon Jafari (JonTronShow) * Ethan Klein (H3H3 Productions) * Ian Carter (iDubbbzTV) * Thomas Sanders * TomSka * Edd Gould (Eddsworld) * Chris O'Neil (OneyNG) * Zach Handel (PsychicPebbles) * Mark Edward Fischbach (Markiplier) * George "Joji" Miller (The Filthy Frank Show) * Jim Caddick (Caddicarus) * Fafa and Mario (Glove and Boots) * The Brothers Chaps (Homestar Runner) * Lindsay Ellis (Nostalgia Chick) (despite her defense towards Stephanie Meyer and her infamous work Twilight which was argued with respectfully and fairly by Bobsheaux and other people with common sense that could be Potterheads instead of Twitards) * Andre Meadows (BlackNerdComedy) * Joe Vargas (Angry Joe) * Alan Becker * How It Should Have Ended * Chris Stuckmann * Sir Pelo * RackaRacka "?" * The Anime Man * MatPat (Game Theory) "?" * TeamFourStar (DBZ Abridged) * Boogie2988 * videogamedunkey * Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul (SMG4) * TheGamerFromMars * Butch Hartman (The Creator of Fairly Oddparents and Danny Phantom) "?" * kitty0706 (Team Fabulous 2) * Hotdiggedydemon * Emer Prevost * RebelTaxi * EmperorLemon (YouTube Poop) * Anime America * Boxxy * Tay Zonday * Jon Bailey (The Epic Honest Trailer Voice) * Screen Junkies * James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut) * Brock Baker (The Man of a Kajillion Voices) * The Crew of RoosterTeeth (Red vs Blue/RWBY/Etc) * ScrewAttack Gang (outside of the fact that they made Princess Peach and Amy Rose win against Princess Zelda and Ramona Flowers respectively) * The Ultimate Daredevil * PhantomStrider (MYSELF!) * TheOdd1sOut and his channels (FANTASTIC.) * Jeremy Scott and Chris Atkinson (creators of CinemaSins) * Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd (creators of ERB) *Rhett and Link (creators of Good Mythical Morning) *Andrei Terbea *Adam Katz (AnimationEpic) *Michael and Cary Huang (Jacknjellify) *Storybooth *Wolfychu *eLL cartoons *Let Me Explain Studios *Kittydog *SweetoTOONS *Katzun *Rossail *Starratt *GhostfaceNikol *Sleepykinq *Scootaloo Loves Sans *Sashley *Nicole Dorrian Best Top 10 Lists (I Made On My Own) *Worst Nickelodeon Shows *Best Modern Cartoons *Best Nickelodeon Shows *Best Internet Memories *Worst Movies of All Time *Best Cartoon Network Shows *Best Disney Movies *Worst Disney Movies *Most Controversial Cartoons *Creepiest Animated Movies (feat. Nostalgia Critic) *Every "Darkest Episodes" List Bad Video Games With the Best Music * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Fist Bump (Sonic Forces) Best CGI Cartoons *Ready Jet Go! *ReBoot *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius "?" (Strider said he hated Jimmy Neutron) *Classic VeggieTales *Beware the Batman *Sofia the First *Doc McStuffins *The Penguins of Madagascar *Dragons: Riders of Berk *All Hail King Julien *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *Trollhunters *Elena of Avalor *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggeley Winks *Jane and the Dragon *Ninjago *Miniforce *Miraculous Ladybug *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Puppy Dog Pals *Rolie Polie Olie *Power Battle Watch Car *Shining Star *Sherriff Ca *Sonic Boom *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels "?" *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Transformers Prime *TRON: Uprising *Vampirina *Zula Patrol *Zak Storm *T.O.T.S. *Paw Patrol Best YTPs *JoeysWorldTour Nutella (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BX0K5IfPMOA) *Stop Calling Me A Homo Or Else You Will Die (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vinv3BSgNhc) *Weegee Stays at a Hotel (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQDQ5f9nos) *The Villagers declare war on Notch (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m22SBQrI-Z4&list=LLGqSUKMlwQq-4fXeMQcYjKw&index=93&t=0s) *BFB 8 MEMEified (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLJ8Pcti_SM) *BFB 7 MEMEified (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0irNjygz5I) *LazyTown YTPs *ERB Funnies *The Trainkillers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcxiMoVOa10) *WTLNetwork's YTPs *Thomas1Edward2Henry3's YTPs *TheRealXboxNerd's YTPs *Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse Catastrophe (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsXgZH0uJi0) *256PiAlternate's YTP's *Caillou YTP's in general Best Forgotten Canadian Cartoons *Flying Rhino Junior High *Seven Little Monsters *Skatoony *Pecola *Fugget About It *The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog *Miss BG *Atomic Betty *Growing Up Creepie *Willa's Wild Life Best Mexican Cartoons *Legend Quest *Villainous *PINY *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Let's Go Luna! Best Korean Cartoons *Cubix *Tai Chi Chasers *Miniforce *Tobot *Power Battle Watch Car *Pucca Funny Love *Flowering Heart *The Haunted House: Secrets of the Ghost Balls *Shining Star *Mix Master *Eon Kid *Robocar Poli *Super Wings *Pororo The Little Penguin *Tayo The Little Bus *Canimals Best Indian Cartoons *Prince Jai aur Dumdaar Viru *Sab Jholmaal Hai *Shaktimaan Animated *Roll No 21 *Matt Hatter Chronicles Best French Cartoons *Totally Spies *W.I.T.C.H. *Sonic Boom *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Skylanders Academy *Zak Storm *Lolirock *Code Lyoko *Wakfu *Mini Wolf *Monster Buster Club *Once upon a time (Man,Life,Americas,Discoveries,Exploers,Earth) (not Space) *Inspector Gadget *Shuriken School *Kaput & Zosky: The Ultimate Oblilerators Best German Cartoons *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Tabaluga *Albert Says... Nature Knows Best *Die Sendung Mit Der Maus *Der Klenie Ritter Trenk *Lilly The Witch *Vicky The Viking *School For Little Vampires *Wunschpunsch Best Australian Cartoons * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky * Arthur! & the Square Knights of the Round Table * CJ the DJ * Blinky Bill * Buzz Bumble * Figaro Pho * Get Ace * Kitu and Woofl * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (season 2 - 3) * Plasmo * Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown * SMG4 Best Swedish Cartoons * Creepschool * The World of Tosh * Basme * Alfons Aberg * Sun Deh Hans Varld Best African Cartoons * Supa Strikas * URBO: The Adventures of Pax Afrika * The Adventures of Noko Mashaba * Tinga Tinga Tales * Bino & Fino Top 10 Best Movies of All Time * Avengers (1-4) * Star Wars (4,5,6,7) * Iron Man 1 and 3 * Captain America trilogy * Labyrinth * The Hunger Games series * The Harry Potter series * Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy * Pinocchio (1940) * Ghostbusters(original) * Citizen Kane * The Wizard of Oz * The Back to the future trilogy * Mary Poppins * To Kill a Mockingbird * It's a Wonderful Life * Twilight Zone: The Movie * Rocky * Inside Out * Toy Story 3 * Fantasia * The Lord of the Rings trilogy * The Dark Knight Top 10 Best Movies of 2016 * Doctor Strange * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Zootopia * Captain America: Civil War * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Jungle Book (2016) * Deadpool * Moana * Sausage Party * Kubo and the Two Strings * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Finding Dory * Sing * The Secret Life of Pets * The BFG Top 10 Best Movies of 2017 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Spider-Man Homecoming * Thor: Ragnarok * Dunkirk * Wonder Woman "?" * Coco * It (2017) "?" * The Breadwinner * The Lego Batman Movie * My Little Pony: The Movie * Logan * Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale * Get Out * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Top 5 Best Movies of 2018 * A Star Is Born * BlacKkKlansman * Black Panther * Bohemian Rhapsody * The Favorite * Green Book * Roma * Vice * Mission: Impossible – Fallout * Aquaman * Bumblebee * Creed II * Avengers: Infinity War * Mary Poppins Returns * The Nun * The Mule * Incredibles 2 * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse * Isle of Dogs * Ant Man and the Wasp Best Amazon Prime Cartoons *Danger & Eggs *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) Best Cartoon Crossovers (anime included) * Turtles Forever * Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time So bad it's good Cartoons * Kimchi Warrior * The Nutshack * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Super Mario Bros Super Show So bad it's good Movies * The Sharknado series * The Room * Kung Pow: Enter the Fist * Cool Cat Saves the Kids Best Cartoon Live Action Remakes * Alita: Battle Angel * Bumblebee Most Endearing Cartoon Intro * Harvey Street Kids * Welcome to the Wayne * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Ducktales (2017) Most Pleasant Cartoon Intro * Harvey Beaks * Summer Camp Island * Hilda Weirdest Cartoons of All Time * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * The Wacky World Of Tex Avery * Pop Secret (Futurikon) Weirdest Modern Cartoons * Bunsen is a Beast! * Pinky Malinky Best Modern Cartoons Part 2 * Ninjago (2011) * Pokemon Black & White and X & Y (2010 to 2016) (They will really make you regret saying that Pokemon got bad) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Bojack Horseman * Welcome to the Wayne * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Mighty Magisword * OK KO: Let's be Heroes * Craig of the Creek * Mysticons * Summer Camp Island * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal and Arc-V (even if nobody else likes them I do.) * Ducktales (2017) * Blazing Team (even if nobody else likes it I do.) * Tron Uprising * Grojband * Bolts and Blips * Counterfeit Cat * Fangbone! * Atomic Puppet * Victor and Valentino * Amphibia * Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart Top 10 Best Adult Animated Movies Nominations (In no particular order) * Akira * Persepolis * The Simpsons Movie * Anomalisa *Waltz with Bashir * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut * Ralph Bakshi films * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie * Heavy Metal * Satoshi Kon's Works * Sausage Party Top 50 Worst Cartoon Episodes of All Time * The Return of Slade (Teen Titans Go!) * Pedro is Late (Peppa Pig) * Caillou Joins the Circus (This episode became famous and infamous for Caillou's tantrum) * Frizzle of the Future (Magic School Bus Rides Again) * A Pal For Gary (Spongebob Season 7) * Baby Winky Comes Home (Dora the Explorer) * Love Loaf (Breadwinners) * Hospital (Peppa Pig) * The Terrible Wrath of the Inca Mask (Potlach) * Sundae Muddy Sundae (Total Drama All Stars) * Follow That Orange (Annoying Orange) * Painbow (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) * The Flying Hat (Toopy and Binoo) * The True Meaning of Christmas (Teen Titans Go!) * Spongebob, You're Fired (Spongebob Season 9A) * Edmond Elephant's Birthday (Peppa Pig) (This holds the record for the most crying in Peppa Pig) * Fighting Irish (Modern "Family Guy") * Brian's a Bad Father (Modern "Family Guy") * David Rocked Goliath (Booples) * Pick a Nose (Fanboy and Chum Chum) "?" * Caillou Helps Out (Caillou) * One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Season 7) * Fresh Heir (Family Guy) * The Splinter (Spongebob Season 6) * Mom for a Day (Caillou) (Rosie cries throughout the episode) * Ren Seeks Help (Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon) * Little Yellow Book (SpongeBob Season 9A) * Molly Mole (Peppa Pig) * Big Brother Caillou (Caillou) (Caillou (as a 2 1/2 year old) pinches his newborn sister Rosie and his father doesn't even scold him) * Boys vs. Girls (Teen Titans Go!) * Herpes's the Love Sore (Modern "Family Guy") * Meaty Dreamy (12 oz. Mouse) * $100 (We Bare Bears) "?" * Boating Buddies (SpongeBob Season 6) * Max's Super Cape (Max and Ruby) (It's about Ruby taking care of a baby named Huffington who doesn't stop moaning throughout episode and in the end, he wants Max's superhero cape for sleeping) * Straight Illin' (Clarence) * Muscle C.O.P.S; Cold Hard Cash (Sanjay and Craig) * Fireman Max (Max and Ruby) (Listening to two minutes of three sirens going off at the same time) * Family Gay (Modern "Family Guy") * Wonky Whistle (Thomas and Friends Season 15) * Kootie Pie Rocks (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) * Fart Baby (Sanjay and Craig) * Fairweather Friends (Angela Anaconda) * Angelina's Baby Sister (Angelina Ballerina) (This also holds the record for the most crying in Angelina Ballerina) * Are Ewe Afraid? (Ewe Know) * Seahorse Seashell Party (Family Guy) * Angelina at the Fair (Angelina Ballerina) * Pet Sitter Pat (Spongebob Season 8) * Smile Bones (Teen Titans Go) * Mister Skinnylegs (Peppa Pig) (This one was banned in Australia because it says that spiders are not to be feared) * How To Noob The Science Fair (Supernoobs) * Angelina and the Silver Locket (Angelina's baby sister Polly cries in an ear-grating manner) * Grandpa Pig’s Train to the Rescue (Peppa Pig) * Power of Four (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Spider Web (Peppa Pig) (This one was also banned in Australia for the same reasons as the Mister Skinnylegs episode) * ABC Animals (Dora the Explorer) * Captain Daddy Dog (Peppa Pig) * Cold War (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Making Decisions (Dorbees) * Generic Holiday Special (Annoying Orange) * Little Octi Lost (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) * The Dragon Bully (Nella the Princess Knight) (Black and white morality scattered throughout, and handles bullying poorly) * The Royal Visit (Sunny Day) (Dominica is a HORRIBLE character, and it has an ear-bleeding pop song in it that is so bad, it makes Hannah Montana's discography look immaculate) * I Only Have Eyespots For You (Splash and Bubbles) (The episode revolves around Splash and his friends stalking Splash's crush Iris) * Tae Kwon Bro (Pickle and Peanut) (Defies all Tae Kwon Do logic like earning your yellow belt by giving your master gas station snacks) * Brawl In The Family (The Loud House) (The entire episode is Lori and Leni fighting, then all the sisters fight because Lincoln tried to resolve it, and then Lincoln leaves the house and everything is fine. WHAT?) * No Such Luck (The Loud House) (Lincoln goes to Lynn's baseball game and lose because he's "bad luck", so let's disown him and pretend he's not a Loud. GENIUS!) * Not All Dogs Go To Heaven (Family Guy) (The entire episode is full of offensive and unfunny Christian and Atheist stereotypes. Brian is abused by everyone just for being an athiest, and later on he is called "Worse Than Hitler".) * The Pups' Winter Wonder Show (PAW Patrol) (The pups sing with ear-bleeding voices over and over with silly attempts to fill in a line; meanwhile, Mayor Humdinger kidnaps penguins and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew get lost. Not to mention Tracker getting annoyingly excited over snow, despite being intolerant to cold. And instead of helping right away, the pups snowboard. Countless bad morals and plot holes. Even the toxic fanbase was disappointed.) * Blue Cat Blues (Tom and Jerry Original) (Tom and Jerry commit suicide after their loved ones aren't with them. That's not funny.) * Tot Watchers (Tom and Jerry Original) * Down and Outing (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry shorts) * High Steaks (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry shorts) * Sorry Safari (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry shorts) * The Hero (Gumball) (Just. Dark. WAY TOO DARK!!!) * Electric Soldier Porygon (Pokemon) (This is the infamous episode that caused 685 people in Japan to have seizures and, because of this, Porygon was never seen again, even though Pikachu caused the seizures) * The Bicker the Better (Pokemon) * Be Careful What You Fish For (Family Guy) * Family Goy (Family Guy) * Face on the Fritz (Ready Jet Go) (The otherwise intelligent characters act like complete morons, not knowing how to turn on a computer and trying to talk to it) * A Shed for Edward (Thomas and Friends) (A thinly veiled excuse to kick Edward out of the Steam Team and write the poor old engine off the series) * Hot Salad Water (Teen Titans Go!) (And you thought “The Return of Slade” was bad) * Waffles (Teen Titans Go!) * Breakfast Cheese (Teen Titans Go!) * All of Seasons 6-10 of Fairlyodds. * Hurl and Go Seek (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island) * Let's Get Serious (Teen Titans Go!) * Mirror Gem (Steven Universe) * Night Fall (Little Witch Academia) * Putting Your Hoof Down (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tanks for the Memories (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Every Little Thing She Does (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) (My Little Friendship Is Magic) * Parental Glideance (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Secret and Pies (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * The Sweet Spot (The Loud House) * No Guts, No Glori (The Loud House) * One of the Boys (The Loud House) * Save The Date (The Loud House) "?" * Room with a Feud (The Loud House) * Garage Banned (The Loud House) * The Rage Against the Michelle (Harvey Beaks) * Every Litter Bit Hurts (Happy Tree Friends) god this episode is terrible, Lumpy was so selfish and littered and cut down trees and giggles was such an unlikable brat. * Young Atlas (Trollhunters) * The rest of Johnny Test starting with Season 2 * Crusin' for a Losin' (Pokemon) * The Early Bird (Thomas & Friends) * Carl Wheezer,Boy Genius(The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron,Boy Genius) * Out On A Limb (Happy Tree Friends) * The "Enanimat Ensanety" episodes (Inanimate Insanity) * Mario Joins The Circus (SMG4) * The Drone (SuperMarioLogan) Worst Pokémon Episodes * The Bicker the Better * Turning Over a New Bayleef * Challenge of the Samurai "?" * Pokemon Scent-sation * Electric Soldier Porygon * The Kangaskhan Kid * So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd * Clemont's Got a Secret (Serena) * Bibarel Gnaws Best * Kalos League Victory "?" (Ash loses the Kalos League. AGAIN!) * A Double Dilemma * Cruisin' for a Losin' Worst Arthur Episodes Most likely will turn into 3 part top 10 videos *D.W.'s Very Bad Mood *Arthur's Big Hit *Cast Away *Draw! *Poor Muffy *The Perfect Brother *Binky Rules! *Popular Girls *A is for Angry *Arthur The Loser *Sue Ellen Chickens Out *Nerves of Steel *The Rat Who Came To Dinner *Buster's Growing Grudge *Arthur Accused *Cereal *Opposites Distract *The Great Sock Mystery *Postcards from Buster *Arthur The Unfunny *Brother, Can You Spare a Clarinet? *So Funny I Forgot To Laugh Saddest Cartoon Episodes *Goodbye Daddy (Countryballs) *One doesn't walk into Moscow (Countryballs) *Have You Seen This Snail? (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Son of Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) "?" *The Mountains of Beyond (David the Gnome) *Mother's Day (Rugrats) *Marge be Not Proud (The Simpsons) *Baby Doll (Batman: The Animated Series) *Mother Simpson (The Simpsons) *Feed the Kitty (Looney Tunes) *Pigeon Man (Hey Arnold!) *Put It Down (South Park) *Tales of Ba Sing Se (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *How Long is Forever? (Teen Titans) *The Luck of the Fryish (Futurama) *You're Getting Old (South Park) *Remembrance of Courage Past (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Lisa's Substitute (The Simpsons) *Jurassic Bark (Futurama) *Cookie Chomper III (Alvin & The Chipmunks) *Heart of Ice (Batman; The Animated Series) *Up The Down Steroid (South Park) *Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1 (Miraculous Ladybug) *Kenny Dies (South Park) *Yuri and the Bear (We Bare Bears) *Blue Cat Blues (Tom and Jerry) *Out On A Limb (Happy Tree Friends) *The Hero (Amazing World of Gumball) *One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Squarepants) *Dumped (Spongebob Squarepants) *Off Colors (Steven Universe) *Grandma's Kisses (Spongebob Squarepants) *Twilight's Kingdom (MLP: FIM) "?" *Littlest Pet Street (Littlest Pet Shop) *Kick The Bucket (Inanimate Insanity II) *Alternate Reality Show (Inanimate Insanity II) *Gemcation (Steven Universe) *XCIX (Samurai Jack) *Things Change (Teen Titans) *Jedi Night (Star Wars Rebels) "?" *Twisted Sister (The Powerpuff Girls Original) *Holidays in Boxwood Terrace (Ready Jet Go) *Santa Claws (Miraculous Ladybug) *I Will Not Ever Never Forget You, Nibbles (Charlie and Lola) *I've Got Nobody To Play With (Charlie and Lola) *Pets Peeved (The Loud House) *Bye Bye Butterfree (Pokemon) *The End and The Beginning (Harvey Beaks) *Miniforce: The Final Battle (Miniforce) *The Waluigi Arc (Stupid Mario Tennis Aces, Waluigi's Time, Mario and the T-Pose Virus, The Mario Cafe, Mario the Ultimate Gamer, Mario SAW, Mario the Scam Artist, The Mario Carnival, Mario and the Waluigi Apocalypse, Fishy Boopkins Plays VR Chat, and War of the Fat Italians 2018) (SMG4) *The Parents (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya (Happy Tree Friends) *Christmas 2018: The Most Important Thing (SMG4) *Change Your Mind (Steven Universe) *Mine Your Own Business (Inanimate Insanity II) *Sad Gacha Stories *World War Mario (SMG4) *Final Hours (SMG4) *Steve Goes To College (Blue's Clues) Top 5 Worst Ready Jet Go! Episodes *Sean's Year in Space *Face on the Fritz *Round and Round *Mindy's Weather Report Best and Worst Animated Films of the 1990s Disclaimer: only films from 1990-1999 Best: * Anastasia * A Goofy Movie * The Prince of Egypt * The Lion King * A Bug's Life * Antz * The Rescuers Down Under * Balto * Beauty and the Beast * Aladdin * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Hercules * Mulan * Pocahontas * Princess Mononoke * Tarzan * Toy Story * The Rugrats Movie * The Nightmare Before Christmas * South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut Worst: * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * A Troll in Central Park * Rock-a-Doodle * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Doug's 1st Movie * The Pebble and the Penguin * The King & I * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Belle's Magical World * Jetsons: The Movie Best and Worst Animated Films of the 2000s Disclaimer: only films from 2000-2009 Best: * 9 (2009) * Ice Age 1 * Pixar movies * Cinderella III: A Twist In Time * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * Bambi II * Madagascar 1 & 2 * Kung Fu Panda * The Incredibles * Waltz With Bashir * Aardman movies * Happy Feet (PhantomStrider went easy on its sequel so it MIGHT be on that list especially as an Honorable Mention) * Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Horton Hears a Who? (2008) "?" * Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Treasure Planet * Brother Bear 1 & 2 * The Secret of Kells * Hayao Miyazaki movies * Bee Movie * Surf's Up * The Simpsons Movie * Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure * Mary and Max * Coraline * Valiant * Shrek 1 & 2 * Lilo and Stitch * Spirited Away Worst: * Chicken Little * Shrek the Third * Fly Me To The Moon * Home on the Range * The Legend of the Titanic (trilogy) * Most DisneyToon Studios sequels * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Space Chimps * Donkey Xote * Open Season * Happily N'ever After 2: Another Bite @ The Apple *A Cars Life sequels * The Wild * Shark Tale * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot * The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie * Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! Top 5 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2010 Best: * Despicable Me * Megamind * How To Train Your Dragon * Tangled * Toy Story 3 Worst: * Drawn Together The Movie * Shrek Forever After * Care Bears: Share Bear Shines * Planet Hulk * Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds Top 5 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2011 Best: * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Winnie the Pooh * Arthur Christmas * The Adventures of Tintin * Puss in Boots * Chico and Rita '''Honorable Mentions' * Rio * Rango * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimesion Worst: * Mars Needs Moms * Cars 2 "?" * Gnomeo and Juliet * Hoodwinked 2 * The Lion of Judah * Happy Feet 2 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2012 Best: * Paranorman * The Secret World of Arietty * Hotel Transylvania * Wreck-It Ralph * Wolf Children * The Pirates: Band of Misfits * Rise of the Guardians * Brave * Madagascar 3 * Frankenweenie Worst: * Ice Age 4 * Swan Princess Christmas * Lorax * Where The Dead Go To Die (UNMENTIONABLE) *Foodfight! *A Liar's Autobiography Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2013 Best * Frozen (yes, he still likes it quite a lot ��) * Despicable Me 2 * Boy and The World * Monsters University * Epic * The Croods * Turbo * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Honorable Mention * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Worst * Planes * Escape From Planet Earth * Free Birds * The Little Penguin: Pororo's Racing Adventure * Walking with Dinosaurs * Genesect and the Legend Awakened * Smurfs 2 Top 5 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2014 Best * Song of the Sea * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks * The Book of Life * Penguins of Madagascar * The Tale of Princess Kaguya * The Wind Rises * Mr. Peabody and Sherman *the Lego Movie franchise Worst * Legend of Oz: Dorothy's Return * Maya the Bee Movie (Strider says this film is boring) * The Nut Job (unfortunately, PhantomStrider liked it much to Mr. Coat's brutal satisfaction. So it could not count) * Planes Fire And Rescue * The Boxtrolls * Big Hero 6 (DAMN IT, STRIDER!!!!! Big Hero 6 isn't underwhelming unless its side characters can be perceived that way at first glance) * Rio 2 Top 5 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2015 Best * Anamolisa * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Shaun the Sheep Movie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games * The Peanuts Movie * Hotel Transylvania 2 (unfortunately) * Inside Out * The Boy and the Beast * Regular Show: The Movie * The Boy and the Beast Worst * The Good Dinosaur * The Autobots (Cars ripoff) * Hell & Back * Minions * Home * Open Season: Scared Silly * Strange Magic * Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Top 10 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2016 Best * Finding Dory * Zootopia * The Little Prince * My Life as a Courgette * Moana * The Angry Birds Movie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree * Storks * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Sausage Party * Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV * Your Name (Highest grossing anime film ever) Worst * Ratchet & Clank * Sing (Dishonerable Mention) * Norm of the North * The Wild Life * Trolls (Dishonourable Mentions) * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Secret Life of Pets (Dishonerable Mention) * Izzie's Way Home * Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel * Sheep and Wolves * Batman: The Killing Joke * Kids vs. Wizards * Trollland (a shameless ripoff of Trolls and please PUT THIS MOVIE ON THE LIST!!!!!) * Shopkins: Chef Club Top 10 Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2017 Best * The Lego Batman Movie * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *My Little Pony: The Movie * The Breadwinner * A Silent Voice * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Loving Vincent * Cars 3 * Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale * Despicable Me 3 * Coco Worst * The Emoji Movie (dishonorable mention) * Spark: A Space Tail (dishonorable mention) * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (again, already talked about) * The Boss Baby * Deep * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Smurfs The Lost Village * The Star * The Nut Job 2 * Leap! (aka Ballerina!) * Shopkins: World Vacation * Rock Dog Best and Worst Animated Movies of 2018 Best * Isle of Dogs * Early Man * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Incredibles 2 * Ralph Breaks The internet * Smallfoot Honorable Mentions: * Next Gen * A Wizard's Tale * Charming * The Legend of Hallowaiian Worst * Sherlock Gnomes * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch * Duck Duck Goose * Maya the Bee: The Honey Games * Shopkins: Wild Worst Christmas Specials Nominations * Star Wars: The Holiday Special * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Generic Holiday Special * Rapsittie Street Kids * The Christmas Tree * Eight Crazy Nights * Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer * Cricket of the Hearth * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman * A Special Sesame Street Christmas * Nestor, the Long-Eared Donkey * Dexter vs Santa Claus Worst Vehicle Cartoons *Chuggington *The Transporters (creepy Thomas knockoff) *Toy Train Story (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3nzbRBwayM) *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Bob the Builder (2015) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *I Love Airplanes! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWN0Lf_f3zg) *TUGS (if you must) *Planes franchise Top 6 Movie Franchises That Got Bad Nominations (no particular order or number) * The Jurassic Park franchise * The DC franchise * The Pirates of the Caribbean franchise * Ice Age * Shrek * The Land Before Time Top 10 Worst Animal Cartoons Listed as an option for an upcoming list in the comment section. Nominations (no particular order or number) *Father of the Pride *Bubsy the TV Series *Paddy the Pelican *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Oggy and the Cockroaches *12 Ounce Mouse *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *ALVINNN!!! And The Chipmunks *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Almost Naked Animals *Mr. Pickles *Wild Animal Baby Explorers *Angelina Ballerina (original and The Next Steps) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Battletoads *Max and Ruby *Peppa Pig *Quack Pack *Potlach *Scaredy Squirrel *Breadwinners *Yo, Yogi *Baby Looney Tunes *Loonatics Unleashed *Happy Tree Friends *Retarded Animal Babies *Herman and Katnip (Tom and Jerry Rip Off) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *Filly Funtasia *Corn and Peg *Trotro *Vinni Pukh (Winnie the Pooh Rip Off) *Sonichu the Animated Series *My Little Pony (G1 to G3.5) *The "Care Bears" franchise *Top wing *Beat Bugs *Maya the Bee (both anime and the CGI series) Worst Web Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Modern GoAnimate Grounded/Assaulted/Punishment Day/Arrested And Executed Videos *Plotagon Grounded/Assaulted/Punishment Day/Arrested And Executed Videos *C Students-Pylit *MeltingMan234 *Koit *Seniors Cancer Crusaders *YouTube Kids Cartoons *Inanimate Insanity (Season 1) "?" *The Goddamn George Liquor Program by John Kricfalusi (the creator of Ren and Stimpy) *Weekend Pussy Hunt by John Kricfalusi (the creator of Ren and Stimpy) *AnimatedJames web cartoons *Try Not to Laugh (Cartoons) *Minecraft Noob cartoons "?" *Last Object Standing (DEAR GOD, this is terrible. Everyone's a jerk!) *Azoic Assault *The Slim Shady Show *Greeny Phatom *Kate Ashby series *Shape World *SuperF*ckers *Bad Baby in cartoon *Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls (aka Neko Sugar Girls) *Avocado Couples *Pencilmation Best Web Cartoons * Dick Figures * Homestar Runner * Camp Camp * Eddsworld * Countryballs * Battle for Dream Island series * Life Noggin * Storybooth (Actual real people's life stories with morals so please have it be on the list!) * Inanimate Insanity * SMG4 * Off The Grid * The Ancient Tomb of Stikbot * Jerry (HotDiggedyDemon) * RWBY (both original and the Chibi) * Bee and Puppycat * asdfmovie * The Mr. JB Show * Doodle Toons * Oishi High School Battle "?" * ninja sex party Best Religious Cartoons *Classic VeggieTales *Buck Denver asks what's in the bible *Superbook (both anime and computer animated) *Micah's super vlog *Paws and tales *Whirl (both ada and friends, and leo and friends) *re:form *3-2-1 penguins *Owlegories (DVD/TV Version) Best Reviewers *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd Top 5 Worst Troll Films (Really like the idea of this one XD The title alone is a fun novelty. Good brainstorming - S) Best: Worst: Troll 2 Trolls (Dishonourable Mention) Trollland A Troll in Central Park Troll (1986) Troll 3 Top 3 Best and Worst Lionsgate Animated Films (Like this one too. Gives me a chance to further discuss norm of the north as well as MLP movie. Cheers - S) Best: My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Shaun the Sheep Movie Early Man Honorable Mention: Battle For Terra Worst: Norm of the North trilogy Alpha and Omega Happily N'Ever After 2 (PhantomStrider said he could tolerate the original) Top 10 Best Animated Film Protagonists of All-Time Woody and Buzz (Toy Story franchise) Mrs Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Hiccup (How to Train your Dragon franchise) Indie film protagonists (ex: Brenden from The Secret of Kells) Joy (Inside Out) Anime film protagonists Po (Kung Fu Panda) Moses (The Prince of Egypt) Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers franchise) Simba (The Lion King) Anna and Elsa (Frozen) Mulan (Mulan) Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) Top 10 Worst Animated Film Protagonists of All-Time Eric Cartman (South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut) Kurt (Hell and Back) Oscar (Shark Tale) Davey (Eight Crazy Nights) Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) EVERYONE!!! (Foodfight) Doogal (Doogal) Labby (Where The Dead Go To Die) Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) Jonah (Jonah: A VeggieTales Story) Ted (The Lorax) (Because his only purpose id to get in the pants of a girl who a lot older than him. EWW!) Ben (Song of the Sea) (First half only) Omar (Rock and Rule) (WOW. You actually need to put in the effort to become a jerk of this level.) Everyone (Mockbusters) Top 10 Best Jewelpets of All-Time Ruby Sapphire Garnet Sango Peridot Alex Brownie Labra Luea Larimar Diana (honourable mention) Titana (honourable mention) Tour (honourable mention) Best/Worst Godzilla movies Nominations (In film release order): Best: Godzilla (1954) King Kong vs. Godzilla Mothra vs. Godzilla Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Invasion of Astro-Monster Destroy All Monsters Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla Terror of Mechagodzilla The Return of Godzilla Godzilla vs. Biollante Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II Godzilla vs Destroyah Godzilla 2000 GMK The Kiryu Saga Godzilla: Final Wars Godzilla (2014) Shin Godzilla Worst: Ebirah, Horror of the Deep Son of Godzilla All Monsters Attack Godzilla vs. Megalon The Anime Trilogy Top 10 Best and Worst PBS Kids shows Best: * Thomas & Friends * Cyberchase * Wild Kratts "?" * Molly Of Denali * Bob the Builder (pre-2015 version) * Mr. Rogers Neighborhood * Dragon Tales * Arthur (I can't remember if Strider likes this or not) * Curious George * Ready Jet Go * Peep & The Big Wide World * Word World * Clifford The Big Red Dog * Sesame Street * Nature Cat * Martha Speaks "?" * Word Girl "?" Worst: * Peg+cat * Let's go Luna * Pinkalicious & Peterrific "?" * The Cat in the Hat knows A Lot About That * Jay Jay The Jet Plane * Super Why * Splash and Bubbles (the animation is fine, it's just a really empty show) * Barney and Friends * Teletubbies (1997) * Boohbah * Caillou * Sid the Science Kid Top 10 Title Characters * Thomas the Tank Engine * Wallace and Gromit * Shaun the Sheep * Bob the Builder * The Powerpuff Girls * Popeye the Sailor Man * Postman Pat * Spongebob Squarepants Top 10 Banned Cartoon Episodes This list features episodes that were banned from TV due to being unsuitable for some viewers for some reasons. * The City of New York vs Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Electric Soldier Porygon (Pokémon) * The Controversial Episodes (Braceface) * Partial Terms of Endearment (Family Guy) * 200 & 201 (South Park) * Deadly Force (Gargoyles) * Man's Best Friend (The Ren & Stimpy Show) Movie franchises that went downhill * Lilo and Stitch (after the franchise turned into an anime that is both the Japanese and then Chinese versions) * Shrek (during the second half of the quadrilogy) * Thomas and Friends (went uphill when mattel bought it but went downhill again in season 22) * Star Wars (since the prequel trilogy) * The Don Bluth franchises (ex: The Secret of NIMH and The Land Before * Transformers (since RotF) * Rugrats (Since Go Wild) Worst vehicle movies contenders: * A Cars Life * all 8 'The little Cars' films * 'A Car life' sequels * Thomas and Friends: the Great Race (?) * Bob The Builder: Mega Machines The Movie (?) * CarGo * Monster Tucks * Planes Top 10 Worst Movie Remakes of all time * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) * Alice in Wonderland (2010) * It (2017) * Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Top 10 Most Strongest Animated Men * Popeye the Sailor Man * Mr. Incredible aka Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * King Bowser * Hercules (Disney's Hercules) * The Avengers * Team Sonic * Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Super Mario * Saitama * Thanos * Superman Top 10 Violent Cartoons * Happy Tree Friends * Mr Pickles * Metalocalypse * Object Terror (KotM Part 2) * My Very Over-Protective Twin Brother (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omexj4ie-34) * Robot Chicken * Family Guy * American Dad * South Park * Drawn Together Top 10 Most Controversial Movies * Animal Farm * Sausage Party * Song of the South * Deadpool * Coonskin * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Drawn Together the Movie * The Happytime Murderers Top 6 Darkest Kids Movie Deleted Scenes * P. T. Boomer (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Top 10 Worst 2010s Video Games * Fortnite (franchise) * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (3ds version) * Sonic Free Riders (WHY THE F'IN HELL DOES IT HAVE DEFENDERS?!?!?!? We are looking at you, IGN!!!) * Ride to Hell: Retribution * Modern Paper Mario * Lego Worlds * Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival * Sonic Boom Franchise (Not Fire & Ice) * ARMS "?" * HOI4 every issurowsproductions mod * Doki Doki Literature Club! Top 10 Good Characters from bad video games * Black Knight from Fortnite Top 10 Bad Games From Good Franchises * Hotel Mario * Zelda CDI games * Sonic 06 * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * Spyro: Enter The Dragonfly * Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival * Paper Mario: Sticker Star (Quote Strider "Sticker Star can...stick it") * Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree "?" * Wii Music * Pokemon Quest * Cars 3: Driven to Win * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (3ds version) * Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero * Mortal Kombat Special Forces * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 Top 5 Best and Worst Star Wars Movies Best: * Return of the Jedi * The Empire Strikes Back * A New Hope * Rouge One (?) * The Force Awakens * The Last Jedi Worst: * The Star Wars Holiday Special (Also, Star Wars has Jesus, apparently) * Clone Wars * Solo (?) * The Phantom Menace * Attack of the Clones (WHY DID THOSE HORRIBLE ROMANCE SCENES NEED TO BE THERE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Top 10 Best Games From Bad Game Franchises *Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back (Bubsy) *Sonic Generations (2006-2017 Sonic) *Classic Call of Duty * Top 10 Strongest Supervillains Top 10 Villain Songs * Shiny (Moana) * Hellfire (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * No One Like Gaston (The Beauty and The Beast) * Up There (South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut) * Be Prepared (The Lion King) * You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) Top 10 Funniest Villains Bad Man (Maths Mansion) Top 10 Romantic Animated Moments Top 10 Best Popeye Cartoons This list is to celebrate the 90th anniversary of Popeye the Sailor Man. * Let's You and Him Fight * Axe Me Another * The Dance Contest * Can You Take It * Fowl Play * I Wanna Be a Life Guard * The House Builder-Upper * What - No Spinach? * A Date to Skate * Wotta Nitemare * A Hull of a Mess * Rodeo Romeo * Service with a Guile * Abusement Park * Swimmer Take All * Insect to Injury * Popeye's 20th Anniversary * Hits and Missiles * Take It Easel * Lighthouse Keeping * After The Ball Went Over * Popeye and the Spinach Stalk * Muskels Schmuskels * Barbecue for Two * Boardering on Trouble * My Fair Olive * Popeye's Tea Party * Seer-Ring Is Believer-Ring * A Poil for Olive Oyl * Hogwash at the Car Wash * Popeye's High School Daze * W.O.I.L * Steeple Chase at Ups and Downs Darkest Pixar Moments (Feel free to add to this list as long as this message is here) * The incinerator (Toy Story 3) * Sid kills a combat Carl (Toy Story) * Riley abandons home (Inside Out) * The Incredibles defeat Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Grasshopper battle (A Bug's Life) * Finn McMissle's escape (Cars 2) * Remy finds out the truth (Ratatouille) * Ernesto de la Cruz poisons Hector (Coco) * The escape (Toy Story 3) Top 10 Best Fortnite skins * Black Knight * Cuddle Team Leader * Dire * Drift * Sparkle Specialist * John Wick * Omega * Skull Trooper * Tomato Head Top 5 best and Worst Fortnite players best * Ninja * Tfue * Shufflegamer * Ghostninja worst * Lazarbeam * SML * ohshitalkingmushroom Best and Worst Movies Based on Video Games Best: * Super Mario Bros.: Pīchi-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (AKA the Mario anime movie) * Sonic the Hedgehog OVA * Wreck-it Ralph * The Angry Birds Movie "?" * Mortal Kombat * Tomb Raider * Detective Pikachu * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Worst: Warning: please do not add the Sonic 2020 movie on here since it isn't out yet. * Super Mario Bros (1993) * Slender Man * Ratchet and Clank "?" * Pokemon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages "?" (may not count) * Mortal Kombat Annihilation * Resident Evil (franchise) * Pixels Top 10 Best Stop Motion Series Best: * Morph * Robot Chicken * Angry Kid * The Trap Door * Wallace And Gromit * Pingu * Moral Orel? * Buddy Thunderstruck "?" * Bob the Builder * Shaun the Sheep Worst Kids Show Characters * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * D.W. Read (Arthur) * Caillou * Dora (Dora The Explorer) * Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) * Peppa Pig * Robin (Teen Titans Go) * Randall J. Weems (Recess) * Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Little Bill * Barney (Barney and Friends) * Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Vicky (The Fairly Odd Parents) * Maya (Maya the Bee) * Mertle Edmonds (Lilo and Stitch: the series) * Angelina (Angelina Ballerina) Top 10 Cartoon Prank Episodes This list features episodes which are about pranks. * Fools in April (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Cookin' with Gags (Popeye) * The Prank (The Amazing World of Gumball) * So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show (The Simpsons) * 28 Pranks Later (My Little Pony:FIM) * Pranks a Lot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Prankless (Regular Show) * April Fools Rules (The Loud House) * Fool's Paradise (The Loud House) * Fool Me Twice (The Loud House) Best Comedy Central Shows * South Park * Dr.Katz Professional Therapist * The Daily Show with Jon Stewart * The Colbert Report * Moonbeam City * Ugly Americans * Key and Peele * Broad City * Tosh .0 * Drunk History * Comedy Central Roast * Nathan for You * Workaholics * This Is Not Happening * Chappelle's Show * Reno 911! * Drawn Together * Review * Mystery Science Theater 3000 * Politically Incorrect * Strangers with Candy * @midnight * The Burn with Jeff Ross * The Man Show * Upright Citizens Brigade * The Sarah Silverman Program * Important Things with Demetri Martin * Comedy Central Stand-Up Presents * Kenny vs. Spenny * Kid Notorious Worst Comedy Central Shows * The Jim Jefferies show * Lil' Bush * Inside Amy Schumer * Tough Crowd with Colin Quinn * The Daily Show with Trevor Noah * Legends of Chamberlain Heights * Corporate * Brickleberry * Detroiters * Another Period * The President Show * TripTank * Crank Yankers * The Opposition with Jordan Klepper * Reality Bites Back * Popoz * Not Safe with Nikki Glaser * The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore * Adam DeVine's House Party * Mind of Mencia * Shorties watching Shorties Best Mario Games contenders: * Super Mario 64 *Paper Mario * Super Mario Bros. trilogy * Super Mario World duology * Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Kart franchise * Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars * Super Mario Odyssey * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Super Paper Mario * Super Mario 3D Land * Super Mario 3D World * Super Mario Maker * Super Mario Maker 2 * Mario and Luigi: Dream Team * Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (Original because the remake was pointless and overpriced) All 8 Mario Kart Games Ranked #Mario Kart 8 # Mario Kart: Double Dash #Mario Kart Wii #Mario Kart GP DX # Mario Kart DS # Mario Kart 7 # Mario Kart 64 # Super Mario Kart # Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 # Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Mario Kart 64 Scariest Soundtracks In Non-Horror Video Games * Hypno KK (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) * Lavender Town (Pokémon Red And Blue) * River Twygz Bed (Super Paper Mario) * Amb_BossCmn_FieldSE.bfstm (Splatoon) Top 10 Darkest Kids Movie Moments * Mr. Conductor Jr and James escape from Diesel 10 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * The Chase Scene (Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Final Sheep Battle (Shaun the Sheep Movie) * Anything from the Secret of Nimh * Littlefoot's Mom's Death (The Land Before Time) * The Incinerator (Toy Story 3) Top 10 Darkest DreamWorks Moments * Drago and Bewildebeast Battle * Saying Goodbye to the dragons * The Plagues- Prince of Egypt Darkest Nintendo Moments * Seeing The Great Sage get possessed by the Dark Curse (Miitopia) * Dharkon's Ending (Super Smash Bros Ultimate) * Magolor's betrayal (Kirby's Return To Dreamland) * Dark Matter (Kirby's Dreamland 3) * Peach's Possession (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) * Everyone Dies (Super Smash Bros Ultimate) * Subspace Emissary (Super Smash Bros Brawl) * Choosing to kill The Dark Curse (Miitopia) * Majora (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) * Blumiere's Sacrifice (Super Paper Mario) * Luigi's Mansion and Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon * Peach's Execution (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time) * You Saved the Princess...or did you? (Nintendo Land) * Agent 8 and Cap'n Cuttlefish Getting Blended (Splatoon 2) Worst Lost Cartoons * Rhameini & Abraham - Adult Fairytale Cartoon (No images from the cartoon, but the transcripts are still remaining) Top 10 Painful Cartoon Episodes This list features cartoon episodes which they fell very painful to watch. (Although this is out of the general theme of my channel, it is an exceptional idea and fantastic choices.) Cheers, - S * The Splinter (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sun Scream (The Powerpuff Girls) * Brian Griffin's House of Pain (Family Guy) * Jesus episode (South Park) * Tongue In Cheek (Happy Tree Friends) * HumanCentiPad (South Park) (Why?) * Woodland Critter Christmas (South Park) * Hand Zombie (Teen Titans Go) * Any episode of Happy Tree Friends * The Inkling Experiment (SMG4) * David Lynch's Dumbland Top 5 Animated Movies I Hate That Everyone Else Likes * Chicken Little (Yes, people like this movie now, apparently) * Cars (if you must) * Big Hero 6 (If you must) * Minions (2015) * James and the Giant Peach *Teen Titans Go To The Movies (2018) *Barnyard Top 10 best 2010s Games * Dragon Age: Inquisition * Skylanders * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt * Overwatch * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * God of War (2018) * Super Smash Bros Ultimate * Super Mario Odyssey * Grand Theft Auto V * Mortal Kombat 2011 * Mortal Kombat X * Mortal Kombat 11 * Miitopia * South Park: The Stick of Truth and The Fractured But Whole * Red Dead Redemption 1 and 2 * Assassin's Creed Origins and Odyssey * Yandere SimulatorAF * Undertale * Five Nights At Freddy's (franchise) * Cuphead * Bendy and the Ink Machine & Bendy and the Dark Revival * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled * Team Sonic Racing Top 3 Best and Worst Don Bluth films Best: The Secret of NIMH An American Tail The Land Before Time Worst: (The following four are known as the Don Bluth Dork-Age Quartet, coined in this video) A Troll in Central Park (this movie is so bad that makes DreamWorks Trolls the best film of all time by comparison) The Pebble and Penguin Thumbelina Rock-A-Doodle Top 6 Forgotten Animated movies * Tiny Robots * * Cartoons/Movies That Broke The 4th Wall (Good & Bad) * Rick & Morty * Deadpool * Family Guy * Chowder * Ed, Edd, n Eddy * Teen Titans GO! * The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog * Spongebob Squarepants * Arthur * Pokemon * Horrid Henry * Elmo in Grouchland * The Amazing World of Gumball * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * The Loud House * Ferris Bueller's Day Off (Well, we can't this list without the Grandfather of 4th-Wall Breaks) Disney Theatrical Animated Sequels Ranked * The Rescuers Down Under(1990) *Ralph Breaks the Internet(2018) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * The Three Caballeros (if it counts) Top 6 Worst Creepypastas Since Phantomstrider has done one on SpongeBob, why not review on some of other creepypastas? * Cupcakes * Squidward's Suicide * Thomas and the Children * Rainbow Factory * Sonic.exe * Dead Bart Top 6 Best IRL Shorts This list features some incredible IRL shorts even created. IRL stands for (in real life). These videos could've been made by you, me, or any of those people down the street. * Live-Action Donkey Kong * MLP Car Decals Parts 1 & 2 * (One of the Spiderman videos)? * Rainbow Dash's Precious Book Worst Tom and Jerry Shorts ( Only Shorts, No Shows) * High Steak ( Gene Deitch) * Sorry Safari (Gene Deitch) * Down and Outing / Gene Deitch) * Tot Watchers ( Original) * Blues Cat Clues (Original) * Neapolitan Mouse (Original) * Dicky Moe ( Gene Deitch) * Switchin´ Kitten (Gene Deitch) * Landing Striping(Gene Deitch) * Timid Tabby (Original) * Downhearted Duckling(Original) * Puppy Tale (Original) * Busy Buddies (Original) * Matinee Mouse(Chuck) Dishonoble Mentions: * Down Beat Bear (Original) * Heavenly Puss(Original) * Baby Puss(Original) * The Bodyguard(Original) * Milk Waif(Original) * Dog Trouble (Original) Best International Sesame Street Characters * Chamki (Galli Galli Sim Sim) * Khokha (Alam Simsim) * Shams (Iftah Ya Simsim) * Kami (Takalani Sesame) * Raya (Galli Galli Sim Sim) * Rani (SimSim Humara) * Zari (Baghch-e Simsim) * Tuktuki (Sisimpur) * Businka (Ulitsa Sezam) * Dimpho (Takalani Sesame) (she's Kami's adoptive mother and a mother figure to the children) Best Sesame Street Moments * Julia's introduction to the show (2017) * Segi performs "I Love My Hair" (2010) * Julia's family introduced (2019) * The firefighters talk to Elmo (2002) * Christopher Reeve talks about his wheelchair (2000) * Shape Hunt (2018) (yes, another Julia moment, but it shows how amazing the minds of autistic kids can really be) * Oscar The Grouch says hello to a newborn Gabi (1989) * Miles' adoption (1985) * The international food festival (2018) Best Stikbot Shows * Off The Grid * The Stikbot Show * The Ancient Tomb of Stikbot * The Botchelor and The Botchelorette * Stikcraft All War of The Fat Italians Ranked # WOTFI 2018 # WOTFI 2017 # WOTFI 2015 # WOTFI 2014 # WOTFI 2016 # WOTFI 2011 # WOTFI 2013 # WOTFI 2012 Worst Adult Puppet Shows Of All Time * Crank Yankers Top 5 Darkest Thomas and Friends Episodes * Break Van * Special Attraction * The Sad Story Of Henry * Granpuff * Stepney Gets Lost Top 6 Good Youtube Channels that got bad * SuperMarioLogan (Got bad ever since late 2015) * StampyLongHead (Got bad ever since 2015) * James Charles Top 10 Animated Educational Shows * Wild Kratts * Blue's Clues * Cyberchase * Grossology * Dinosaur Train * Liberty's Kids * The Magic School Bus * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Schoolhouse Rock * Carmen Sandiego series * Martha Speaks * Arthur * Little Einsteins * Wordgirl * Time Warp Trio Top 6 Banned Food Items This list talks about food which banned in some countries for particular reasons. * Mountain Dew * Kinder Surprise Eggs * Raw Milk Top 10 Worst Companies/Corporations * Viacom * Facebook * YouTube * The Weinstein Company * United Airlines * CenturyLink * Monsanto * Comcast * Sears Holdings * Citibank * Cigna * Vice Media * Sprint * Electronic Arts * Sony * ADP * AT@T * Walmart * Google * LJN * PETA Top 3 Best and Worst Toy-Based Animated Films Best: * The Lego Movie * Trolls (I don't know if Phantom Strider actually likes the movie or not) ? * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Worst: * Uglydolls * Trolland * Hot Wheels: World Race Top 5 Best and Worst DreamWorks Netflix Series Best: * Dragons * She-Ra: The Princess of Power Honourable Mentions: * The Mr Peabody and Sherman Show * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Worst: * Home: The Adventures of Tip and Oh * The Boss Baby: Back in Business * Veggietales at the House (not only if it counts) Top 10/6 Worst My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Creepypastas Please feel free if you wanted to add. * Cupcakes Top 5 Worst Middle Eastern Cartoons * Block 13 (Arabic South Park) Top 10 Worst Animated Films with Good Soundtracks * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Shrek the Third * Barnyard * Sherlock Gnomes * Uglydolls ? Top 10 Worst Animated Films with Good Animation * Strange Magic * A Troll in Central Park * Sherlock Gnolmes * Uglydolls * Ice Age: Continental Drift and Collusion Course * The Boss Baby * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature ? * Smurfs: The Lost Village (honourable mention) ? * Trolls (honourable mention) ? * Flavors of Youth * Walking With Dinosaurs Top 10 Worst Animated Films with Box Office Bombs * Mars Needs Moms * Spark: A Space Tail * Rock Dog ? Top 10 Best Animated Films with Box office bombs * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Balto * Bambi * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Boy and the World * Cats Don't Dance * Curious George * Dumbo (1941) * Early Man * Flushed Away * Grave of the Fireflies (1988) * Hercules * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Meet the Robinsons * Megamind * Monsters Vs. Aliens * Osmosis Jones * Penguins of Madagascar * Pinocchio (1940) * Rise of the Guardians * Song of the Sea (2014) * The Black Cauldron * The Emperor's New Groove * The Iron Giant * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Rescuers Down Under * The Road to El Dorado * The Secret of Kells * Titan A.E. * Treasure Planet * Transformers: The Movie (1986) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) (I'm not sure if it is a bomb or not) ? * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas ? Top 6 Worst My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes * Putting Your Hoof Down * Dragon Quest * Boast Busters * Parental Glideance * 28 Pranks Later * One Bad Apple * Tanks for the Memories Best Picture Tier List * S Tier: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, The Godfather * A Tier: * B Tier: * C Tier: * D Tier: Crash, The Broadway Medley Top 10 Most Memorable Trolls Moments * True Colours scene Top 10 Darkest Trolls Moments * Branch's Grandma's Death Top 10 Worst Animated Films with Box Office Hits * The Emoji Movie * The Boss Baby Top 10 Best Animated Films with Box Office Hits * Shrek 2 * The Lion King * Trolls (Honourable Mention) Top 5 Best and Worst Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Episodes Best: * Honourable Mentions: * Worst: * Category:Lists Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Breadwinners Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Angela Anaconda Category:Top 10's Category:Top 6's Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Best Category:Worst Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Looney Tunes Category:Adult Swim Category:Underrated Animated Films Category:Modern Family Guy Category:Fortnite